The present invention relates to a charging device for a plurality of rechargeable batteries and, more particularly, to a battery charging device in which the order of battery charging is based on a priority parameter. A known charging device, also known as a universal charging device, can receive nickel-cadmium batteries of different shapes and voltage, for example. This charging device requires several hours to charge batteries. The charging process is interrupted only when the batteries to be charged have reached a determined nominal voltage. The lengthy charging time is due to a relatively low charging current. However, this low charging current is required to prevent excessive heating of and consequent damage to the batteries.
A quick-charging device which can charge a battery in a few minutes is also already known. To protect the battery from thermal overloading, the charging process makes use of a relatively costly control method in which the charging process is monitored by measuring the charging voltage and the battery temperature at the same time. This control method is optimized for a determined type of battery and must be readapted when changing to a battery type with a different capacity. This process is undesirable for the user.